As a rule, units having electric motors for operating a brake system of a motor vehicle use an electric motor which has an rpm sensor and is actuated by a control unit of the module. The rpm sensor is electrically connected to the control unit. The electrical wiring and cabling from the rpm sensor to the control unit is normally routed around a housing block of a hydraulic unit of the module, the electric motor being situated on a first side of the housing block of the hydraulic unit, and the control unit on a second side of the housing block of the hydraulic unit.
German Published Patent Application No. 42 38 965 describes an electric motor equipped with an rpm sensor; via electric lines, the electric motor and the rpm sensor are connected to a control unit for a voltage supply of the electric motor and the rpm sensor, and for recording the sensor signal output by the rpm sensor via a signal line. The voltage connections of the rpm sensor are connected to a motor terminal of the electric motor, and the signal line is connected to a voltage terminal of the operating voltage source.